La potion du bonheur
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un seul jour que je déteste dans l'année : le 14 février. Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui je vais détester encore plus cette journée, et le professeur de potions par la même occasion. MINI-FIC. REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, me voila de retour avec une mini-fic, je pourrais même dire une micro-fic étant donné qu'elle ne fera que 4 ou 5 chapitres. C'était un one-shot à la base mais je me suis laissée un peu emportée.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Lucas et Maelis.

La potion du bonheur

« Debout, debout, debout, debout »

Je vais étriper Blaise Zabini dès que je le trouve. Quelle idée de m'acheter un réveil parlant. Il me donne des boutons avec son horrible voix nasillarde. Ca y est, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

A peine ai-je poussé la couette que ma mauvaise humeur augmente encore un peu plus : je viens d'apercevoir l'espèce de bout de tissu noir qui traine au fond du lit. Généralement, quand la fille laisse un sous vêtement c'est qu'elle espère recommencer. Hors, je ne fais jamais ce genre de choses avec la même fille. Maintenant il va falloir que je m'amuse à chercher cette Sarah ou Sandra, Sabrina … ou peut-être Samantha ? Enfin bref, cette idiote qui a un prénom qui commence par un S pour lui expliquer que je me suis bien amusé et c'est tout.

Le pire c'est que je ne me rappelle même pas dans quelle maison elle est … on verra plus tard.

C'est quand je suis arrivé dans la grande salle que j'ai compris que j'allais être de mauvaise humeur TOUTE la journée. Je venais à peine de pousser la porte que je me suis pris une espèce d'avalanche de confettis roses. Et la j'ai percuté. Nous sommes le 14 février, la Saint-Valentin. Ou comment me flanquer une envie de gerber dès le matin. Et voila qu'un espèce d_'angelot _se met à me suivre pour me lancer une de ses flèches à la noix. Je suis sur que c'est encore une idée de ce crétin incompétent.

Je vais m'asseoir en essayant de garder mon calme et me sert un bol de céréales ainsi qu'un jus de citrouille. Je mange tranquillement, ne faisant pas attention aux hiboux qui viennent d'arriver de déposer devant moi une multitude de cartes _roses. _Beurk ! Il n'y a qu'un seul jour où je déteste être moi, canon et bête de sexe et c'est aujourd'hui. Je continue tant bien que mal à manger quand soudain :

_Saaalut Dragounet.

J'hésite encore entre rire ou pleurer. Je ne sais pas comment Pansy Parkinson n'a pas encore compris qu'elle se ridiculise dans chacune de ses tentatives pour me draguer. Je lui ai déjà dit non des centaines de fois mais apparemment elle ne comprend pas la langue que j'utilise. Le pire c'est que Théo est amoureux d'elle. On lui donne un beau garçon sur un plateau et elle n'en veut pas.

Il faut quand même que je lui réponde.

_Oui Pansy.

_Je t'ai écrit un poème pour la Saint-Valentin. Tu veux l'écouter ?

Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Vite, il faut que j'évite le massacre.

_J'aimerai beaucoup Pansy mais je suis en retard pour mon cours de potions. On verra ça à un autre moment.

Ouf, danger évité. Mais maintenant je vais être obligé d'arriver à l'heure en potions. La poisse. Il faut peut-être que j'explique parce que vous ne devez pas comprendre. Je sais qu'aux dernières nouvelles potions était ma matière préférée, mais ça, c'était quand Severus enseignait encore cette matière. Mais mon cher parrain s'est vu proposer le poste de professeur de DCFM. Depuis le temps qu'il bavait après ce poste, vous pensez bien qu'il ne l'a pas refusé. A mon grand désespoir.

Oui parce que maintenant, on se retrouve avec cet espèce de crétin débile. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il a pu être à serpentard. Severus nous avantageait toujours, lui non. Et le pire du pire c'est qu'il adore Potter et Granger : il est toujours à leur lécher la baguette et à crier haut et fort à quel point ils sont bons en potions. Granger passe encore mais Potter bon en potions ! Laissez-moi rire.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore moins envie d'aller dans son cour. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que ce type adore les festivités comme Halloween, Noël … et bien sur, la Saint-Valentin. Les confettis et les angelots, je mets ma main à couper que ça vient de lui. Et le connaissant, on va se retrouver à faire un filtre d'amour ou un autre élixir du même genre.

J'arrive enfin dans la salle de classe et m'installe au deuxième rang, à ma place habituelle. Les autres élèves ne tardent pas à arriver et enfin, Mr le morse fait son apparition. Il arbore un espèce de sourire réjouit qui commence à me faire peur.

_Alors les enfants, quelle merveilleuse journée n'est ce pas. L'amour est à l'honneur, aimons-nous, embrassons-nous.

Plusieurs élèves rigolent. Weasley se tourne vers moi et nous échangeons un regard discret qui montre que sur ce coup là on se comprend. Je crois que je vous dois encore des explications là. Weasley n'est pas mon ami ni rien de ce genre mais disons que nous nous sommes trouvé un point commun et que depuis nous sommes plus civilisés l'un envers l'autre.

C'est notre cher professeur de potions qui nous à rapproché. Parce que ce crétin assoiffé de pouvoir et de célébrité à décidé de créer un espèce de club privé : le club de slug comme il l'appelle. JE suis riche et célèbre, n'est ce pas ? Le nom des Malefoy est réputé dans le monde magique et pourtant j'ai été refusé dans ce club ! Mon orgueil ne s'en est toujours pas remis mais ne le dites à personne. J'ai fais comme si je m'en fichais. Bref, Weasley aussi ne fais pas partie de ce club, normal me direz-vous, il n'est ni riche ni célèbre, ni intelligent. Le problème c'est que TOUS ses amis en font partie : Potter, Granger, sa sœur (même si on ne sait pas pourquoi), même LONGDUBAT en fait partie. Oui je sais ça fait un choc ! J'étais comme vous quand je l'ai appris. Et la haine commune que nous avons envers Mr Morse nous à rapproché Weasley et moi. Personne ne le sait mais les soirs ou les membres du club se réunissent, on va tout les deux sur le terrain de quiddich et on discute de tout et de rien. On se moque de Slughorn et de son obsession pour les ananas confit. On n'est pas amis mais on se supporte.

_A l'occasion de cette merveilleuse journée, je vous ai préparé une petite surprise. Vous n'allez pas préparer de potions. Vous allez en boire.

_ Excusez-moi professeur ? Interrompt Granger, mais qu'est ce que nous sommes censés boire ? Ce n'est pas interdit au moins ?

_Miss Granger, c'est un véritable cadeau que je vous fais. Grâce à cette potion vous allez découvrir votre futur, votre vie future. N'est ce pas un merveilleux cadeau de Saint-Valentin ? Voir avec qui vous allez partager votre vie ?

PARDON ! J'ai mal entendu j'espère ! Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit, il est dingue ce type, découvrir notre vie future un cadeau ? Tu parle d'un cadeau. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une espèce de Pansy Parkinson. Severus je t'en supplie reviens.

_La potion va durer toute la journée. Ce qui correspond à une semaine dans votre futur. Les effets s'estomperont d'eux mêmes et vous reviendrez ici. Je n'ai maintenant plus qu'une chose à vous dire : à votre santé.

Il agite sa baguette et une fiole de potion vient se poser devant chacun d'entre nous. Weasley me regarde encore, d'un air désespéré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'inquiète, son futur est tout tracé : cinq enfants avec Granger, quatre chats et un poisson rouge. Pour moi par contre c'est plus incertain. Mes mains tremblent un peu lorsque je porte la fiole à mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et avale d'un trait.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Toutes les critiques sont acceptées les bonnes comme les mauvaises.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos review très gentilles. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira toujours autant. Place à la future vie de Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson ...

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR sauf Lucas et Maelis

Je rouvre les yeux, assis sur un lit. Et à coté de moi se trouve …

_Hermione !!

_Drago !!!!!

Alors là ! Cette potion est effrayante : je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser son prénom, je voulais dire « Granger » et c'est « Hermione » qui est sorti de ma bouche. Je regarde Gr… Hermione qui a l'air aussi ahurie que moi.

_La potion devait être mal faite, commence t-elle

_Oui, c'est bizarre, tu devrais être avec Weasley.

_Ron ! Non mais ça va pas ?

_Tout le monde sait qu'il en pince pour toi

_N'importe quoi.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvre sur un petit garçon. Je le regarde d'un air ébahi : ce gamin est un mélange parfait d'Hermione et moi. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Soudain, je me vois tendre les bras vers lui et l'appeler :

_Lucas, viens faire un câlin à papa.

Ne me demandez pas comment je sais qu'il s'appelle Lucas et comment j'ai pu faire une phrase aussi niaise. Je l'ai su en le regardant : son prénom s'est ancré dans mon cerveau tout comme l'habitude que nous avons de nous faire un câlin matinal. La petite tête blonde se précipite sur le lit et se blottit contre moi. Ca va vous paraitre bizarre mais je me sens bien, je me mets à caresser les cheveux blonds de Lucas. Pourtant ces gestes ne me sont pas familiers : jamais je n'ai eu de telles marques d'affections avec mes parents. Oh la la, mais c'est horrible ce que je viens de dire, pourquoi je ne pars pas en courant et en maudissant Hermione et Lucas ? En fait je sais pourquoi : c'est parce que je me sens à ma place, comme si j'avais toujours fais ce geste.

Lucas reste un moment pelotonné dans mes bras puis il semble se rendre compte de quelque chose : il se redresse et regarde Hermione d'un air surpris.

Et là encore une fois je sais : je sais que Maelis attend que sa mère vienne la chercher pour partager notre étreinte familiale. Apparemment, Hermione vient d'avoir le même « flash » que moi : elle se lève et sort précipitamment de la pièce. Elle revient trente secondes plus tard avec une toute petite blondinette aux yeux marron. Elle me regarde en souriant et déclare avec une voix adorable :

_Pa'

_Oui, c'est papa, viens on va aller s'allonger à côté de lui hein ma chérie, répond Hermione.

Merlin c'est super étrange comme sensation. J'ai tout à fait conscience des paroles d'Hermione, je sais qu'en temps normal jamais je ne supporterais ce ton niais ! C'est vrai quoi, même ma future femme je ne veux pas qu'elle me parle comme ça. Et la c'est Granger. Granger quoi ! Pourtant je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir et je n'arrive pas à trouver cela anormal. En plus je suis totalement attendri par ces deux enfants … mes deux enfants ! Mais qu'est ce qui à bien pu passer par la tête de Slughorn !! Il a un grain ce prof, vraiment. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne ma fille, elle gazouille gentiment dans les bras d'Hermione. Elles sont belles comme ça toute les deux. Vous avez vu ce que je viens de dire, non seulement je ne contrôle plus mes paroles mais en plus je suis en train de penser qu'Hermione est belle ! Oh et puis après tout, je suis sous l'effet d'une potion, toute redeviendra normal après.

Nous restons dans le lit en silence, je continue de caresser doucement les cheveux de mon fils. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à se rendormir, pelotonné contre moi et sa sœur fait de même dans les bras de sa mère. Je me tourne vers Hermione, elle a l'air sereine mais elle semble également un peu chamboulée. Elle me regarde et me fait un petit sourire timide :

_C'est étrange n'est ce pas.

_C'est le cas de le dire, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens bien avec toi. Arghhh c'est énervant de ne pas pouvoir empêcher ma propre bouche de parler.

_Je pense que si tu dis ça c'est parce que tu le pense réelement, moi aussi je me sens bien avec toi et avec nos … nos enfants. Mais en même temps nous sommes censés être en couple alors je suppose que ce sentiment est normal.

_Pour toi surement, mais qu'il s'agisse de toi ou de n'importe quelle autre fille je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir de telle choses.

Hermione reste silencieuse quelques instants puis demande :

_Comment tu crois que les choses ont commencées entre nous ?

Je m'attends à ce que la réponse s'impose dans mon esprit mais rien. J'essaye de me rappeler, si je me suis souvenu des prénoms de mes enfants, je devrais me rappeler de ça mais non, rien ne vient.

_Je ne sais pas … je pensais que … enfin tu vois comme pour les enfants …

_Oui moi aussi …

_Et ?

_Non, je n'ai pas eu de flash cette fois ci.

Nous gardons encore le silence et cette fois c'est moi qui me décide à le briser :

_Tu crois qu'on est mariés ?

Elle n'a pas besoin de répondre, nous avons tout deux cette réaction instinctive de lever notre main gauche. Et la je vois cet anneau à mon annulaire. Une alliance ! C'est pas croyable, je suis marié à Hermione Granger.

_Le 21 juin 2000, soufflons nous en cœur.

Encore un flash, nous ne nous rappelons pas du commencement de notre histoire mais nous nous souvenons du jour de notre mariage. Cela est surement plus important. Je reporte mon regard vers ma … femme qui a enlevé son alliance, elle regarde à l'intérieur de l'anneau et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement. Je l'imite et retire l'anneau de mon doigt avant de regarder à l'intérieur :

_Parce que l'amour finit toujours par triompher de la haine, je serai à toi pour l'éternité._

_Mon père à fait une vidéo, déclare soudain Hermione

_Quoi ?

_Oui, je viens de m'en rappeler, il passé tout le temps de notre mariage avec sa stupide caméra. La cassette doit surement être quelque part.

_Et pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de ça ?

_Surement parce que tu ne comprends rien aux appareils moldus.

Hermione ricane légèrement et je m'apprête à lui donner un petit coup de coude quand Lucas se met à remuer. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde sa mère.

_Maman, j'ai faim dit-il

_Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner tout de suite mon poussin.

Hermione réveille Maelis et nous nous dirigeons tout les quatre vers la cuisine. J'aide Hermione à sortir les bols (quoi ne faites pas ces yeux là, vous savez très bien qu'Hermione fais une fixation sur les elfes de maison, elle les adore alors ce n'est pas étonnant que nous n'en ayons pas), puis je m'assois à table avec mon fils. Hermione me tends Maelis et va s'affairer dans les placards. Elle prépare rapidement –à l'aide de la magie- le bol de céréales de Lucas et le biberon de Maelis. Elle me tend ce dernier et me regarde le donner à ma fille d'un air attendri. Je ne sais pas si elle le sait, ce qui à mon avis m'étonnerait parce que je viens moi-même de l'apprendre mais j'adore faire ça, c'est notre moment à tout les deux. Je la regarde téter tranquillement son lait, puis, une fois le biberon terminé je lui fais faire son rot et l'installe dans sa chaise haute. Lucas, qui a terminé ses céréales en un temps record se précipite vers la télé, cet objet moldu qui m'a fait peur la première fois que je l'ai vu mais que j'adore maintenant, et s'installe devant son dessin animé préféré. Je sens mon regard devenir tendre en le regardant. Au secours, je suis en train de devenir un horrible papa poule !

Hermione se plante alors devant la cuisinière et me lance :

_Je te fais comme d'habitude Drago.

Elle se lance alors dans la préparation d'un petit déjeuner sans magie, il me vient alors à l'esprit qu'elle aime prendre le temps de préparer, pour moi. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir ce qu'elle va me préparer, si elle me connait vraiment. Elle s'active pendant un bon quart d'heure puis finit par poser devant moi une assiette avec 4 pancakes : deux natures et deux recouverts de sirop d'érable, du bacon, deux toasts à la marmelade et un verre de jus de citrouille. Vous savez quoi : ma femme est merveilleuse.

_Merci ma ché… hum… Hermione.

J'ai réussi à reprendre in-extrémis le contrôle, j'ai failli appeler Hermione ma chérie !!! Oui je sais, c'est ma femme mais quand même là ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas appeler quelconque personne ma chérie ! Sauf ma fille.

La matinée s'enchaine à une allure folle : débarbouillage et habillage des enfants. D'ailleurs mon fils m'a empli de fierté : il n'a que cinq ans mais il a voulu choisir ses vêtement de manière à être, je cite « aussi trop beau que papa ». Nous sommes ensuite partis nous promener dans le quartier, puis il a fallu donner le biberon du midi à Maelis et enfin nous avons pu manger. Nous venions à peine de sortir de table que la sonnette à retenti. Je vais ouvrir et me retrouve nez à nez avec Weasley … et Zabini.

_Mais… mais…mais… qu'est ce que vous faites là.

_Ben, on vient chercher Lucas pour l'emmener au cirque, répond Ron comme si c'était évident.

_Je sais ça, répliqué-je, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est ce que vous faites là, tout les deux ?

_Eh bien …en fait, Blaise s'est proposé pour m'accompagner.

Je regarde mes deux meilleurs amis (oui oui, ne cherchez pas à comprendre) d'un œil suspicieux. Ronald se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'a jamais su mentir et je flaire quelque chose de louche.

_Drago, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'assoie, recommande Hermione.

Oula, je sens l'embrouille, comment ça se fais qu'elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. C'est pas juste. Je l'écoute néanmoins et vais prendre place sur le canapé, Blaise et Ronald à ma suite. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione perde patience.

_Alors ça y est, vous y êtes, dites le lui maintenant, ordonne t-elle

_Me dire quoi ?

_Drake, commence Blaise, ça fais longtemps qu'on voulait te le dire mais on n'osait pas et … en fait… Ron et moi on est ensemble.

Ah ah ah, c'est une blague n'est ce pas ? Merlin, je n'y crois pas, ils ont osés me cacher ça. Vraiment … QUOI … mon Dieu, il y a peine 12h j'étais à poudlard et ces deux là ne se connaissaient même pas !!! C'est la meilleure. Je crois que Slughorn veux ma peau, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait cette expérience. Bref, je vais peut-être revenir dans la conversation parce que je vois Ron et Blaise me regarder bizarrement, je n'ai toujours pas réagi. Ils doivent penser que je suis sous le choc, ce qui n'est pas faux.

_Co…co.. mais je croyais que tu étais hétéro Ronald bégayais-je

_Oui moi aussi, jusqu'à il y a six mois, je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour Blaise, j'en ai parlé à Mione et elle m'a conseillé d'avouer mes sentiments à Blaise.

_SIX mois !! Et tu ne m'as rien dit, lançais-je à Hermione avec un regard de reproche.

_Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire.

_Je suis ton mari, tu DOIS tout me dire.

_Certainement pas, déclare Hermione d'un ton buté.

C'est un des traits de caractère que j'adore chez ma femme. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Je ronchonne quelques instants puis finit par rire avec les autres qui se moquent de moi. Puis le petit couple emmène mon fils.

Je vais chercher Maelis dans son parc et l'emmène dans sa chambre pour la sieste. Après l'avoir couché je la contemple jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme : je suis totalement accro à cette petite, elle est tellement craquante et je me sens fondre lorsqu'elle m'appelle « Pa' ».

Lorsque je retourne dans le salon, Hermione est installée sur le canapé, la télécommande dans la main :

_J'ai trouvé notre cassette de mariage, on la regarde ?

Je prends place à ses côtés et elle lance le magé…mané… enfin bref vous avez compris. Je suis déjà allé a plusieurs mariages entre familles de sang-pur et ces cérémonies sont vraiment très strictes et austères. Notre mariage n'a pas du tout été comme ça : beaucoup d'invités qui rient, discutent, tiens on voit le père Weasley qui parle avec enthousiame avec la famille d'Hermione, c'est vrai qu'il est amoureux des moldu !

Oh Merlin, mais c'est moi là qui rentre dans la chapelle, je n'ai pas l'air dans mon assiette, je sais que j'ai la peau pâle mais alors la je suis limite cadavérique. Ron et Blaise prennent place à côté de moi et nous regardons les deux demoiselles d'honneur, Ginny et Harmonie (une cousine moldue d'Hermione) avançer à pas lents. Elles s'installent en face de nous et nous attendons.

Enfin elle apparait, et la, dans mon canapé j'en ai encore le souffle coupé : elle est tellement magnifique dans sa robe blanche, on dirai un ange … mon ange. Elle est radieuse au bras de Potter (oui parce que son cher papa ne pouvait pas et filmer et conduire sa fille à l'autel. Moi à sa place je n'aurai pas le même choix que lui mais passons …). Hermione avance doucement vers moi et j'ai l'air totalement subjugué, envouté même, par elle. Elle arrive enfin devant moi et je lui prend la main.

Dans le canapé, Hermione se colle à moi et murmure :

_Tu étais magnifique.

Et je le suis toujours j'espère ! Oh ça va, si je peux plus plaisanter. Je reporte mes yeux sur l'écran et écoute d'une oreille distraite le mage faire son discours, il nous fait boire la potion et je peux enfin poser mes lèvres sur ma Hermione. Soudain j'entends la Hermione assise à mes côtés renifler doucement.

_Hé, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

_C'est tellement beau … le plus… beau jour de ma vie.

Le soir venu Hermione et moi nous écroulons comme des masses sur notre lit. La journée à été épuisante physiquement et surtout émotionnellement. Dire qu'il y a vingt quatre heures, j'étais tranquillement dans la salle commune de serpentard, ignorant que j'allais me marier avec Hermione Granger ! Je m'endors presque instantanément, l'esprit encore un peu perturbé par tous ces évènements.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, me revoila avec le troisième chapitre. Je rapelle encore une fois que cette histoire est une MINI-FIc et qu'il n'y aura donc que 4 ou 5 chapitres (je penche plus pour 5)

**Pour Malika : **Pour savoir comment il vont réagir à leur retour, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant ^^

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Lucas et Maelis

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain matin en sentant un léger souffle sur ma joue. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et constate qu'Hermione et moi sommes totalement emboités l'un dans l'autre : mon bras enserre sa taille et nos jambes sont entremêlées. Sa tête est posée dans le creux de mon bras et sa main repose délicatement sur mon torse. Je me sens un peu gêné d'être dans une telle position et tente de me dégager mais évidemment mes mouvements finissent par la réveiller.

Elle semble un peu surprise de me voir aussi proche d'elle, puis elle se rends compte de la position dans laquelle nous sommes et ses joues prennent aussitôt une couleur rouge soutenue.

_Euh, je … euh… je vais aller réveiller les enfants, bafouille t-elle avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

_Maman, on peut faire un tic-nic au lac ?

_Un pique-nique tu veux dire mon chéri ?

_Oui, comme on avait fait la dernière fois.

_Qu'est ce que tu en pense Drago ? Me demande Hermione

_Eh, bien il fait beau alors pourquoi pas.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je réponde ça. Un pique-nique non mais franchement c'est ridicule ! Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait de manger dehors à même le sol ? Non, il faut que je retire ce que je viens de dire, que je proteste. Je me tourne vers Hermione mais la phrase que je m'apprête à prononcer meurt dans ma gorge quand je la vois. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'empresse de tout préparer, aidée par un Lucas plus que ravi. Comment puis-je résister à ça ?!?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous installons dans la voiture, cet espèce d'engin moldu que je trouve plus que dangereux. C'est Hermione qui conduit, moi j'en serai bien incapable.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Hermione déplie un petit parc portable ou poser Maelis et étend par terre une grande couverture. Lucas s'en va courir dans l'herbe et Hermione et moi nous installons sur la couverture. Je m'allonge sur le dos afin de pouvoir regarder les nuages, le soleil réchauffe ma peau et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je me sens tellement… heureux. Je lève les yeux vers Hermione, qui surveille Lucas et là … en la regardant, une immense bouffée d'amour monte en moi, mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, jamais cela ne m'était arrivé, je n'avais jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments. Envers personne. J'attrape alors Hermione par le bras et l'attire à moi, elle se laisse faire en souriant. Une fois qu'elle est à ma hauteur, je caresse doucement son visage et constate avec surprise et ravissement qu'elle se laisse faire puis, n'y tenant plus, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces … et sucrées, je pourrais passer le reste de mon existence avec ma bouche collée à la sienne. Je la presse contre moi et lorsque je sens sa bouche s'entrouvrir, je glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassons passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix nous interrompe :

_Beurk, c'est dégoutant ce que vous faites.

Hermione éclate de rire en regardant Lucas qui à un l'air indigné. Elle s'arrête cependant très vite en voyant que Lucas prend un air boudeur.

_Oh, je plaisantais mon chéri ! Aller viens par ici.

Lucas se précipite dans les bras de sa mère et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Un instant après ils se précipitent sur moi et se mettent me chatouiller. Je ris à en avoir mal aux côtes mais c'est tellement bon !

_Papa, papa, maintenant tu viens me pousser à la balançoire, ordonne Lucas

_Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

_Steupléééé papa.

Non non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui viens de faire une leçon de politesse. Vous pouvez rire je vous en prie, moi non plus je n'en reviens pas. Si ça continue comme ça je vais me retrouver professeur d'études des moldus !! En attendant, je soulève mon fils et le place sur mon épaule : je sais qu'il adore quand je le porte de cette manière et l'emmène vers les balançoires.

Le soir venu, je passai un bon moment avec Lucas, je lui ai lu son conte préféré : « la fontaine de la bonne fortune » (1) et je restai avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre, le cœur battant étrangement vite. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma Hermione. Elle est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes repliées sur son buste, les yeux dans le vague. La lune fait des reflets dans ses cheveux et je la trouve belle à couper le souffle.

_A quoi tu pense ? Murmuré-je à son oreille.

_A nos enfants, à notre vie … il a de drôles d'idées Slughorn quand même

_Elle te plaît ? Enfin, notre vie ?

_Oui, souffle t-elle ?

Le ton de sa voix déclenche des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi sensuelle. J'ai peut-être des hallucinations … mais son regard qui brille étrangement en tout cas est loin d'être une hallucination. Je me penche légèrement et embrasse sa nuque, son épaule, puis son cou. Mon index glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale et je la sens frissonner. Mes mains passent de son dos à sa poitrine, je masse doucement cette dernière et elle ne peut retenir un gémissement. Je continue mes caresses et ses gémissements se font de plus en plus forts. Elle se retourne face à moi et écrase sa bouche contre la mienne. Je la soulève et l'emmène vers le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle se débarrasse de mon tee-shirt et parcours mon torse de ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'une femme. Elle va me rendre fou ! Le reste de nos vêtements ne tarde pas à rejoindre le sol et je peux enfin ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je suis encore dans ses bras mais cette fois je ne cherche pas à me dégager, au contraire, je la serre encore plus près de moi. Je sourie en repensant à notre nuit : jamais je n'avais fais l'amour à une femme de cette manière. J'ai eu de nombreuses conquêtes à poudlard mais disons qu'elles ne me servaient qu'a assouvir mes propres désirs : au risque de choquer certains d'entre vous je voulais juste « tirer mon coup ». Je ne faisais pas attention à elles et m'empressais de les congédier une fois terminé. Pour faire plus simple je couchais avec elles, alors qu'Hermione je lui ai fais l'amour, avec de vrais sentiments et je crois que ça m'a réussi : je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir.

Hermione se réveille doucement et le sourire qui illumine son visage lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit fait battre mon cœur à une allure folle. Elle se rapproche de moi et dépose de légers baiser sur mes lèvres et mes joues. Soudain, une sonnerie stridente nous fait sursauter. Hermione regarde le téléphone (vous avez vu, je ne me suis pas trompé) avant de marmonner :

_Mais qui peut bien appeler aussi tôt ? Allo ?

_(…)

_Maman, mais ?

Oh Merlin ! J'avais presque oublié quel effet cela faisait d'avoir un « flash » comme celui qui je viens d'avoir. L'anniversaire de Mr Granger ! C'est aujourd'hui ! On doit être chez eux à 11h30 avec le dessert … sauf que nous n'avons pas de dessert.

_Bien sur que non, continue Hermione, comment aurais-je pu oublier l'anniversaire de papa (menteuse). Oui… oui le gâteau est prêt (double mensonge Mrs Malefoy) … non … très bien … oui c'est ça … à tout à l'heure.

Hermione raccroche et me regarde avec un air totalement désespéré.

_Oh Drago mais comment je vais faire, il faut qu'on se prépare, qu'on prépare les enfants, je n'aurai jamais le temps de faire un gâteau ! Oh, et on n'a pas de cadeau !

_Bien sur qu'on a un cadeau, je viens de me rappeler que tu m'as envoyé chercher une cravate la semaine dernière.

_Ca ne règle pas mon problème, s'écrie t-elle presque hystérique ! Comment je vais faire ce putain de dessert ?

_Tu pers tes moyens quand tu es stressée dis donc, tu oublie même que tu es une sorcière !

Hermione s'arrête, la bouche grande ouverte avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle se rue ensuite hors de la pièce sans prêter attention à mon rire moqueur.

Je fais moins le fier trois heures plus tard, devant la porte des Granger. Même le sourire d'Hermione est un peu figé.

_Hermione ! Drago ! Vous voila enfin ! Tes parents sont déjà arrivés Drago.

Pardon ! J'ai mal entendu ! Elle me fait une blague la non ? Je suis ma belle-mère dans le salon et malgré le fait que l'information soit parvenue à mon cerveau, j'ai un sacré choc en voyant ma mère et surtout mon PERE tranquillement assis dans le salon des Granger. C'est vrai quoi, il faut me comprendre, aux dernières nouvelles mon père détestait la « racaille moldue », je pensais que je n'avais plus de contact avec lui depuis mon mariage … d'ailleurs je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu sur la vidéo.

_Lucas mon poussin, viens dire bonjour à ton papi.

J'hésite entre rire ou vomir. Un coup d'œil à ma femme m'informe qu'elle est aussi choquée que moi. Comment une telle phrase à pu sortir de la bouche de mon paternel. Hallucinant ! Pourtant il n'y a qu'Hermione et moi qui sommes sous l'effet d'une potion. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui retourner le cerveau de la sorte ?

Ma mère et celle d'Hermione on l'air elles aussi de s'entendre parfaitement bien. Comme quoi les miracles existent.

Je commence à me détendre lorsque nous passons à table : les apéritifs doivent y être pour quelque chose. Nous entamons le repas quand soudain le père d'Hermione s'esclaffe. Il regarde mon père et s'adresse à lui en riant :

_Dis moi Lucius, il est malade ton fils ?

_J'étais en train de me poser la même question, réponds mon père.

Je les regarde étonné, est ce que quelqu'un pourrais m'expliquer.

_Ne fais pas cette tête d'innocent Drago, reprends Mr Granger, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois manger sans avoir ta main posée sur la cuisse de ma fille. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Hermione, qui vient de s'étouffer avec sa salade regarde son père d'un air outré. Elle semble penser qu'il a lui aussi abusé des apéritifs.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermy, tu pensais que je ne vous voyais pas ?

_Papa !

_J'avais bien remarqué que cela vous dérangeait Mr Granger, c'est pour cela que ma main ne se trouve pas la ou elle aimerait être, répliquais-je.

_Oh mais je n'était pas le moins du monde dérangé.

Voila comment je me suis retrouvé à manger avec une seule main. Mais je dois dire que cela ne m'as pas dérangé, bien au contraire. Hermione a par contre passé un repas assez mouvementé … elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand ma main s'aventurait trop haut sur sa cuisse et les regards goguenards que nous lançaient nos paternels n'arrangeaient pas sa gêne.

En fin de compte, cette journée chez les Granger c'est bien déroulée : les enfants étaient contents de voir leurs grands-parents et les parents d'Hermione (moqueries mises à part) on l'air de bien m'aimer, de même que les miens semblent apprécier Hermione.

Nous rentrons tout de même épuisés de cette journée et nous passons une soirée tranquille, affalés devant la télé.

(1) Pour ceux qui ont lu les contes de Beedle Le Barde vous voyez de quoi je parle ^^

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ^^ J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Dans le prochain chapitre : come back in hogward !!


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, voici le 4ème et avant dernier chapitre. Nos deux amis vont rentrer à Poudlard et retrouver leur petite vie. Je préviens d'avance que vous risquez d'être frustrés à la fin du chapitre mais il faut bien être sadique de temps en temps ^^ Et merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews !!!

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lucas et Maelis. Le reste est à la merveilleuse JKR.

**Réponse aux review anonymes:**

**_Harmony Chapes_** : Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'ai bien rigolé en la lisant. Mais rassure toi je ne me drogue pas XD, je suis déjà à moitié cinglé donc je crois que si je fumais mes fics partiraient en live total. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**  
**

* * *

Le reste de cette semaine a filé à la vitesse de l'éclair, j'ai passé des moments merveilleux avec mes enfants et avec Hermione mais demain est déjà le dernier jour. Je ne sais pas pour Hermione mais moi je n'ai absolument pas envie de retourner à ma vie poudlarienne. Il y a six jours je pensais que retourner à ma vie normale serai synonyme de délivrance. Je me suis bel et bien trompé : cette semaine à bouleversé ma vie, je ne suis plus le même homme et je serai maintenant incapable d'aimer une autre femme qu'Hermione. Pourtant, je sais très bien que lorsque nous allons rentrer tout ne sera plus pareil : je ne serais plus amoureux d'elle, je n'aurai pas envie de passer chaque minutes avec elle. Je me suis habitué à cette vie qui, contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser me convient parfaitement.

Hermione se glisse à mes côtés sous le drap, elle vient d'aller coucher Lucas. Dire que c'est la dernière nuit que je vais passer avec elle. Demain soir je vais me retrouver seul dans mon dortoir de serpentard, sans la chaleur de son corps à mes côtés. Je crois que Slughorn pensait juste nous faire plaisir en nous offrant cette potion, il ne devait pas imaginer à quel point la fin serait amère. Crétin jusqu'au bout celui-là. Je tourne ma tête pour regarder Hermione, ma femme pour encore quelques heures, je repense à tout les moments que nous avons passés ensemble pendant cette semaine, comme une vraie famille, je ne peux pas croire que tout cela va se terminer. Je me sens pathétique de réagir comme ça mais c'est un fait. Je ne veux pas la quitter.

Hermione sens mon regard sur elle et tourne la tête vers moi. Nous restons de longues minutes dans cette position, les yeux dans les yeux, ceux d'Hermione sont animés d'une douleur qui me fais mal, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ai de la peine. Ses prunelles se remplissent soudainement de larmes et je m'empresse de l'attirer à moi.

_Ne pleure pas Hermione, je t'en supplie ne pleure pas.

_Je …je ne veux pas … ne supporterais pas…on…va …rentrer… tu va …recommençer…je …peux pas… tu va m'… me …sang-de…bourbe…et

_Hermione ! Non ! Hermione s'il te plait regarde moi

_C'est…trop…dur.

_Hermione, comment peux tu croire que j'oserais, que je pourrais te traiter de sang-de-bourbe. On va retourner à Poudlard mais tout à changé Hermione, je ne pourrais pas… et je ne veux pas oublier cette semaine. Comment pourrais-je faire souffrir ma future femme, jamais plus je ne ferais ça, je te le jure Hermione je ne serais plus capable de faire ça et tu sais pourquoi ?

_N…non

_Mais parce que je t'aime Hermione !

_Drago…moi aussi je t'aime mais … j'ai peur que… que tu ne m'aime plus quand …quand on reviendra.

_Je t'aimerai toujours Hermione, tu te rappelle de ce qui est écrit sur nos alliance ?

_Je serai à toi pour l'éternité.

_C'est ça, quoi qu'il arrive jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer. (**NDA : vous pouvez ranger les mouchoirs, le passage gnan-gnan est terminé)**

Je la serre encore plus dans mes bras et la berce jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, préférant user notre temps à s'embrasser, à se dire je t'aime, à profiter tout simplement de l'autre.

Au petit matin, Hermione est allée chercher les enfants. Ils se sont installés dans notre lit, comme le jour de notre arrivée. La boucle était bouclée.

Je contemple ces deux êtres, ma chair et mon sang, eux non plus je n'ai pas envie de les quitter. Ils me rendent tellement heureux. Je caresse les cheveux dorés de Maelis et elle me regarde avant de me faire un sourire qui me fait fondre :

_Pa'

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui chuchote à l'oreille que je l'aimerai toujours. Je ne sais pas si elle a compris mais j'avais besoin de le lui dire. Je fais de même avec Lucas, je lui dis que je suis fier de mon grand garçon. Il rigole un peu puis son regard se pose sur sa mère et ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Hermione est pâle, plus que d'ordinaire on pourrait même dire qu'elle devient transparente, je lève mes mains et constate que je suis dans le même état qu'elle.

Les enfants prennent peur et se mettent à pleurer mais nous ne sommes pas en état de les calmer. Hermione s'efface de plus en plus et moi aussi, et bientôt le décor de la chambre devient flou ainsi que les visages mes enfants. D'ailleurs, je n'entends plus leurs pleurs. Je n'entends plus rien, et ne vois plus rien, le noir total, pendant une minute et soudainement je me retrouve dans la salle de potion. Mes camarades sont là aussi, ainsi qu'Hermione, elle semble perdue, elle n'est pas la seule. Seul le professeur Slughorn arbore une mine réjouie.

_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin les enfants, alors ? Satisfait ?

_Satisfait ? Vous osez nous demander si on est satisfait, s'exclame Pansy Parkinson.

Je la vois alors se diriger vers Théodore Nott et lui administrer une gifle magistrale :

_Comment à tu pu me faire ça ! Demander le divorce et me planter là avec cinq enfants ? Tu… tu n'es qu'un connard.

_Ah ouais, réplique Théo, eh bien moi si je suis un connard, toi tu n'es qu'une salope. Je ne vois ce que je pouvais faire d'autre que divorcer après que tu m'ai trompé avec … CRABBE !!!! J'étais amoureux de toi avant qu'on boive cette stupide potion mais ca aura eu le mérite de me faire ouvrir les yeux et de m'éviter une belle erreur.

Sur ces paroles, Théo quitte le cachot à grandes enjambées, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière lui. Le pauvre quand même, depuis le temps qu'il bave après Pansy.

_Moi professeur je vous remercie, lance soudain Potter.

_Harry mon cher, votre futur vous a donné satisfaction ?

_Oui, d'ailleurs il faut tout de suite que j'aille dire à Ginny que nos enfants sont magnifiques.

Potter aussi quitte la pièce, un immense sourie aux lèvres.

_Que… qu'est ce … QUOI… ne touche pas à ma sœur, rugit Weasley.

Il fait mine lui aussi d'aller vers la porte mais il est retenu par la main que Blaise viens de poser sur son bras. Ils échangent tout les deux un regard et Weasley devient plus rouge que ces cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça quand ils sont venus chez moi.

La pièce se vide peu à peu, il ne reste bientôt plus que moi et Hermione. Je la regarde, je ne la vois plus comme avant : avant je ne voyais qu'un sujet de moquerie alors que maintenant je vois une superbe jeune femme. J'essaye d'analyser mes sentiments envers elle : je suis un peu dans le flou, ils ne sont pas aussi fort que dans notre futur mais il est certain que je ressens maintenant quelque chose pour elle.

La situation est néanmoins un peu compliquée, et je ne lui fait qu'un sourire avant de quitter à mon tour aussi la pièce.

Je suis content de retrouver Blaise dans le dortoir des serpentards, je vais pouvoir m'aérer l'esprit en l'embêtant un peu :

_Alors Blaise ? On fais des cochonneries avec Weasley ? Tu aurai pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre quand même.

_Ecrase Drago, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis marié avec Granger.

1 point partout.

_Vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? Me demande Blaise

_Non… enfin je ne sais pas, c'est un peu étrange toute cette histoire.

Je l'ai évitée pendant trois jours. Bien sur que j'avais envie de la voir mais comment dire… dans notre futur, notre relation était déjà installée. Et la je ne sais pas comment faire, je veux aller vers elle mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Je réfléchis à tout cela depuis une bonne heure, étendu sur mon lit lorsque j'entends frapper à la porte. Depuis quand les mecs toquent à la porte du dortoir ? Ils deviennent de plus en plus tarés. Les coups reprennent, je ne réponds pas : je ne vais tout de même pas dire « entrez », c'est aussi leur dortoir non ?

Finalement, la porte s'ouvre doucement, et je suis stupéfait en voyant Hermione rentrer dans la pièce.

_Mais comment ?

_C'est Blaise qui m'a fait rentrer dans la salle commune. Comme il est au courant pour… enfin tu vois.

Je saisi ma baguette et lance un sort sur la porte afin de la bloquer. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous dérange. Je fais un signe vers Hermione et elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit. Elle garde cependant ses yeux fixés sur ses genoux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attendri par cette gêne. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, je me rapproche d'elle et m'exécute. Je l'entends pousser un soupir bien-être. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver chez moi.

Elle se dégage de mes bras et pose furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Trois jours que je rêve de faire ça, dit-elle

_Qu'est ce qui t'a empêché de venir ?

_Eh bien, je ne savais pas ou tu en étais et puis... j'ai envie de faire ça bien, mis à part cette formidable semaine que nous avons passé tout les deux, on se ne connait pas beaucoup, je pourrais même dire que je ne connais que les mauvais côtés de ta personne et je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je veux qu'on aille doucement, qu'on apprenne à se connaitre. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle me regarde avec une certaine appréhension, attendant ma réponse, mais bien sur que je suis d'accord, je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudra. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de m'aplatir comme cela mais il faut toujours une exception qui confirme la règle et cette exception s'appelle Hermione.

_Bon, j'y vais, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en va. Si je n'étais pas Drago Malefoy je sauterai de joie. Au lieu de ça, je saisi une plume et un parchemin : une idée viens de germer dans mon esprit :

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger (future Malefoy)_

_Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner et de partager avec moi une promenade dans le charmant village de Pré-au-Lard. Nous pourrions ainsi discuter afin d'en savoir plus l'un sur l'autre._

_Je vous attendrai dans le hall à 14h00_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous accepterez cette proposition._

_D.M._

En un coup de baguette, le parchemin prend la forme d'un avion de papier et s'envole par la fenêtre. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, la réponse d'Hermione griffonnée au dos.

_Cette invitation me parait tout à fait convenable et je me fais une joie de l'accepter._

_H.G._

Samedi 13h58 : je me tiens au pied du grand escalier de marbre. Elle est pile à l'heure. Elle s'avance vers moi, tout sourire et je lui fais un baisemain en guise de bonjour avant de lui offrir mon bras. Nous traversons tranquillement le parc enneigé en direction de pré-au-lard. Hermione porte un bonnet blanc qui lui va a ravir (si on m'avait dit un jour que je lui ferais autant de compliments …) et elle est bien emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe. Tant mieux, parce que je me compte pas l'emmener à l'intérieur d'un bar bruyant. Nous gagnons enfin le village : nous commençons par nous balader dans les rues, chez Honeydukes puis dans le magasin de fourniture car Hermione à besoin d'une nouvelle plume. Nous continuons ensuite notre promenade et j'emmène maintenant ma compagne à l'extérieur du village, non loin de la cabane hurlante. Nous marchons en silence, la neige étouffant nos pas et je m'arrête au non loin d'un arbre qui monte tellement haut qu'on n'en voit pas la cime.

_Hermione, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu me fais confiance ?

_Oui

_Alors ferme les yeux.

Elle s'exécute et je peux alors sortir de ma poche mon balai qui j'avais rétréci. Je lui redonne sa taille normale et fais monter Hermione dessus. Je la sens se crisper un peu alors je lui chuchote à l'oreille « n'ai pas peur » et grimpe derrière elle.

Je la tiens fermement et dirige mon balai vers le ciel. Nous atteignons enfin notre destination, je vérifie qu'Hermione à toujours les yeux fermés et la fait descendre du balai.

_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux

Elle obéit et sa bouche s'ouvre en un « O », parfait.

_Drago c'est … whouah… magnifique.

J'ai découvert ce bijou il y a maintenant deux ans. Cet arbre m'intriguait, j'avais envie de voir ou était son sommet. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'en au, les branches se regroupaient et se collaient pour former une large plate forme. De cette plate forme nous pouvions voir Poudlard, ainsi que le lac et les montagnes environnantes. Avec la neige le paysage était encore plus magnifique et Hermione paraissait réellement émerveillée. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant ses jouets de noël.

_Je me suis dit que tu aimerai cet endroit

_Et tu avais raison, c'est tellement beau, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Je passe la plupart de mon temps libre avec Hermione et nous sommes de plus en plus proches chaque jour. Notre relation est assez particulière : nous nous embrassons quelquefois mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble… pas encore. Mais je sens qu'elle tient de plus en plus à moi, je suis sur la bonne voix.

Aujourd'hui il y a du soleil alors nous avons décidé de nous promener dans le parc. Mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas chez Hermione, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Je lui demande plusieurs fois si elle a un problème mais elle persiste à me répondre que tout va bien. Pourtant elle est pâle et je la vois trembler légèrement. Nous continuons de marcher et soudain et s'arrête de parler en plein milieu d'une phrase et s'écroule dans mes bras.

Je la transporte à toute vitesse à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh la prend en charge et me chasse sans ménagement. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle a alors je reste devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière en ressort au bout de deux heures mais elle passe devant moi sans m'adresser la parole. J'essaye de rentrer dans l'infirmerie mais la porte est verrouillée et aucune formule ne parvient à l'ouvrir. Au bout d'un très long moment Pomfresh revient accompagnée de Dumbledore, ainsi que des professeurs McGonnagal, Rogue et Slughorn. Aussitôt mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère dangereusement : que peut bien avoir Hermione pour que ces trois professeurs viennent la voir. Si elle avait quelque chose de grave je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Les cinq personnes rentrent dans l'infirmerie et Dumbledore me lance :

_Vous devriez venir aussi Mr Malefoy.

* * *

Héhé, mais qu'arrive t-il à Hermione ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.

Vous pouvez toujours me faire vos propositions.

Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, le voici le voilà le dernière chapitre de cette mini-fic. Vous allez savoir de quoi souffre Hermione et si vos propositions étaient bonnes ou pas ^^ Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour la remise des prix.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Cris : **Pour savoir si ce sera une fin heureuse il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Bonne lecture ^^

**Nini** : Mais qui te dis qu'elle n'est pas malade ? Le futur n'est pas une chose fixe et puis elle peut très bien avoir une maladie qui sera guérie avant son futur.

**Disclaimer **: Tout les personnages sont à JKR sauf Lucas et Maelis

* * *

Je rentre à leur suite dans l'infirmerie. Hermione est réveillée mais elle à l'air assez mal en point : elle est encore plus pâle que lorsque je l'ai laissée et elle tremble légèrement. Elle se redresse néanmoins en nous voyant rentrer et lance un regard apeuré aux professeurs :

_Que se passe t-il ? Qu'est ce que j'ai, demande t-elle.

_Miss Granger, commence l'infirmière, j'ai effectué quelques examens et je dois vous annoncer que … vous êtes enceinte.

Enceinte. ENCEINTE ! MERLIN ce n'est pas possible, notre fils est censé naitre dans 3 ans ! Il ne peut pas arriver maintenant ! Je jette un regard à Hermione, elle semble aussi choquée que moi mais porte instinctivement une main à son ventre encore plat.

_Miss Granger, déclare le directeur, j'ai une question un peu délicate à vous poser.

_Allez ici, bafouille t-elle.

_Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles depuis, depuis la fin du…de « l'expérience» du professeur Slughorn. Soyez sincère s'il vous plait ?

Héee mais de quoi je me mêle. Il est complètement cinglé le Dumbledore. Poser des questions sur la vie sexuelle de ses élèves. On aura tout vu.

_Non, professeur.

_Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles pendant votre semaine passée dans votre futur ?

Hermione baisse la tête et répond d'une toute petite voix :

_Oui, professeur.

Le professeur Slughorn se prend aussitôt la tête dans les mains, alors que Rogue laisse échapper un ricanement dédaigneux. McGonnagal et Dumbledore échangent un regard résigné.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, énonce ce dernier.

_Miss Granger, je suis profondément désolé, commence Mr Morse, jamais ne n'aurais imaginé, sincèrement je suis désolé.

_Mais … qu'est ce qui se passe ? crie presque Hermione.

Elle semble perdue et j'avoue que j'ai moi aussi du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe. Désolé mais de quoi ? D'accord c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de nous envoyer dans le futur mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est de sa faute si Hermione est enceinte.

_Miss Granger, commence Dumbledore. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, vous êtes très faible. Votre état n'est pas un état normal, même pour une femme enceinte et pour cause… votre bébé ne devrais pas être là.

_Qu…quoi

_C'est un phénomène très rare ce qui vous arrive. Lorsque nous évoluons dans un autre espace temps, nos actions ne peuvent normalement pas avoir de répercussions dans notre vie réelle. Si vous vous coupez les cheveux dans votre futur par exemple, ils redeviendront comme avant lorsque vous reviendrez dans le présent.

_Il existe quelques rares exceptions que l'on n'explique pas mais vous n'auriez normalement pas pu tomber enceinte. Votre bébé, ainsi que vous, êtes en danger, l'être que vous portez n'est pas censé être là, il ne peut pas vivre à notre époque, il fait un rejet et vous affaibli. Je … je suis désolé de vous dire cela de cette façon mais vous allez devoir vous en séparer.

S'en séparer ? Comment ça s'en séparer. Mais il est dingue celui là ! C'est le plus grand sorcier du monde et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est de « se séparer du bébé ». Il peux bien faire quelque chose non ?

Hermione n'a pas encore assimilé les paroles du directeur. Elle reste là, à le regarder sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche ouverte.

_Miss Granger ?

_Quoi ? NON, NON JE REFUSE, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'AVORTE VOUS ENTENDEZ , JE NE VEUX PAS !!!

_Miss Granger …

_JE NE VEUX PAS !

_Miss… soyez raisonnable, si vous n'interrompez pas cette grossesse vous allez finir par mourir.

_TAISEZ-VOUS.

_(…)

_Drago… s'il te plait.

Hermione est bouleversée, elle est secouée de sanglot et la voir dans cet état me fais mal. Moi non plus je ne veux pas me séparer de cet enfant mais comment faire … si elle ne s'en sépare pas il la détruira de l'intérieur. Je me précipite vers elle et la serre dans mes bras. Je lui chuchote que je vais trouver une solution, qu'elle pourra garder ce bébé…notre bébé. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je vais trouver, il faut que je trouve.

En me redressant je croise le regard de mon parrain qui semble remarquer mon désarroi.

_Que pense tu de tout cela Drago ? Me demande t-il

_Je … c'est mon enfant à moi aussi. Quel parent pourrait avoir envie de se séparer de son enfant ?

_Il y a bien une autre solution lance t-il

_Qui est ? interroge fébrilement Hermione

_De vous renvoyer dans votre futur … définitivement, répond Dumbledore. Il existe une variante de la potion préparée par Mr Slughorn qui pourrait permettre ceci, mais c'est une lourde décision qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère et je préférerais l'éviter.

_C'est tout réfléchi, s'exclame Hermione.

_Etes vous vraiment sure de vous Miss Granger ?

_Bien sur ! s'exclame t-elle. S'il vous plait professeur Dumbledore, laissez-nous repartir dans notre futur. C'est la meilleure solution je le sais.

_Je… nous allons vous laisser y réfléchir calmement ensemble, soupire Dumbledore. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Aussitôt les professeurs partis, Hermione agrippe ma main et me tire vers elle

_Drago dis moi que tu ne veux pas t'en séparer, je veux ce bébé. Et je veux qu'on retourne dans notre futur, avec Lucas et Maelis.

_Je t'aime Hermione et jamais je ne voudrais perdre notre enfant mais est-tu sure de vouloir retourner dans notre futur ? Laisser Poudlard ? Tes amis ?

_Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Quant-à nos amis, nous les retrouverons là-bas, ils auront quelques années de plus mais ce n'est pas grave. Accepte Drago je t'en prie.

_Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est aussi ce que je veux.

Je suis persuadé que nous prenons la bonne décision, nous étions tellement heureux pendant cette semaine alors pourquoi attendre. Et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer pour notre couple si nous prenions l'autre décision. Hermione ne supporterais pas de se séparer de l'enfant, et qui sait si elle ne déciderait pas de tout stopper entre nous. Je ne supporterais pas de mettre en péril mon couple. Imaginez c'est comme si on vous mettait un nouveau balai dernier cri sous le nez : vous pouvez le toucher, l'essayer et en fin de compte on vous le retire. Bon d'accord la comparaison n'est pas flatteuse pour Hermione mais vous avez compris ou je voulais en venir.

Quand Dumbledore revient dans l'infirmerie je suis assis sur le lit d'Hermione et nous discutons tranquillement. Il nous regarde tour à tour et je vois dans son regard qu'il sait quelle décision nous avons prise.

_Je vais aller voir le professeur Rogue, je pense que tout sera prêt d'ici une semaine. Miss Granger, je vous conseille de rester à l'infirmerie pendant tout ce temps. Le moindre effort est déconseillé dans votre état.

Hermione hoche la tête et le directeur quitte la pièce. Je m'installe plus confortablement sur le lit et tiens Hermione contre moi. Je lui parle de ce que nous allons faire quand nous rentrerons chez nous, de nos enfants …

Harry, Ginny, Blaise et Ron sont venus rendre visite à Hermione. Je savais qu'elle redoutait ce moment mais tout c'est bien passé. Nous leur avons expliqué la situation et la décision que nous avons prise. Ginny a laissé échapper quelques larmes et Ron a déclaré qu'il risquait de ne pas avoir ses ASPICS si Hermione n'était plus là pour l'aider à réviser mais globalement ils ont bien prit la chose, contrairement à ce que je pensais.

Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Il était temps : Hermione allait de plus en plus mal. Ce matin Mme Pomfresh est venue serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Elle reniflait cette bécasse. Puis Dumbledore est arrivé avec deux fioles d'une potion bleu clair. Il blablate pendant un long moment sur le fait que poudlard perd deux bons éléments puis il nous souhaite bonne chance avant de nous tendre une fiole chacun.

Je saisi la mienne et regarde Hermione :

_Prête ?

_Prête.

Nous portons nos fioles à nos lèvres dans une synchronisation parfaite. Le décor de Poudlard s'estompe peu à peu puis c'est le noir complet et enfin nous nous retrouvons dans notre salon. Je regarde Hermione : elle a reprit ses couleurs et ne semble plus malade du tout. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, des larmes de joie. Elle rit et pleure en même temps, puis elle me prend dans ses bras et me couvre de baisers. Nous nous embrassons longuement, amoureusement. Mes sentiments sont en effet de retour plus intenses encore que la première fois. Nous sommes une nouvelle fois arrêtés par une petite voix indignée :

_Beurk !!!! Mais arrêtez !!!!!

_Oh, Lucas mon chéri.

Hermione se précipite sur Lucas et le serre avec une force incroyable, elle continue de pleurer et je crois qu'elle fait un peu peur à notre fils.

_Hermione lâche le ou tu va finir par l'étouffer, dis-je en riant.

_Qu'est ce que t'as maman ?

_Je suis contente de te voir mon amour !

_Mais tu m'as vu hier !

_Je sais mon chéri mais maman est quand même très contente.

Lucas regarde sa mère comme si elle était folle. Il tapote ensuite son index sur sa tempe, geste qui me fait mourir de rire. Il se plante ensuite devant moi et me demande d'un air important.

_Et toi papa, t'es content de me voir ?

_Oui. Parce que maman et moi avons quelque chose de très important à te dire, commencais-je. Je vais aller chercher ta sœur.

Je m'exécute et reviens quelques secondes plus tard avec ma princesse blonde, je prends place sur le canapé ou sont déjà installés Hermione et Lucas.

_Bien, Lucas, tu va être une nouvelle fois grand frère !

_Maman va avoir un autre bébé ? Demande Lucas. Pourquoi elle a pas un gros ventre alors ?

_Oui, maman attend un bébé. Ca ne se voit pas encore mais bientôt son ventre va grossir, comme avec Maelis.

_Chouette ! Mais je veux un frère hein ! Parce que j'ai déjà une sœur et deux sœurs eh ben c'est pas drôle.

_On ne peut pas choisir mon chéri, répond calmement Hermione. Mais si ce n'est pas un garçon cette fois ci ce sera peut-être pour la prochaine fois.

Lucas réfléchi quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Puis il s'en va en courant dans la maison en criant « je vais être grand-frère, je vais être grand-frère ».

Je regarde ma femme et lui demande taquin :

_Tu en veux déjà un autre, tu compte aller jusqu'à combien comme ça ?

_ Jusqu'à épuisement, rigole t-elle

_Je t'aime Hermione

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse et pose ma main sur son ventre. La journée commence bien et cette fois le temps n'est pas limité à une seule semaine. Nous avons la vie devant nous.

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire qu'ils aient laissés ou non des review. Par contre là, comme c'est la fin je vais me permettre de faire une petite demande : a ceux qui ont lu mon histoire mais qui n'ont pas reviewé, pouvez-vous prendre 30 secondes juste pour me dire si l'histoire vous à plu ou non, ce que vous en avez pensé.

Maintenant je tiens à féliciter **Nini**; **Azura Cavendish** ; **fantasia-49** et **Luxiole **qui ont deviné qu'Hermione était enceinte. Et une mention spéciale à **Justabook** qui à précisé qu'hermione était enceinte parce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour _dans le futur_, ce détail étant très important ^^


	6. Réponse aux review anonymes

Réponse aux reviews anonymes 

**Clem** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plue. Biz

**Bella** : Merci ^^

**Cmoa** :Il faut que je t'avoue que ta review m'as donné du fil à retordre. Je vais donc commencer par répondre à ta reflexion au sujet de la grossesse : je suis totalement consciente qu'Hermione n'aurait normalement pas du tomber enceinte, comme tu l'as dit leurs c'est seulement leur conscience qui est transférée dans leurs corps du futur et c'est pour cela que j'ai mis l'explication de Dumbledore avec les cheveux. Mais les anomalies peuvent exister, Dumbledore précise bien qu'il s'agit d'un cas très rare. On va dire que la force de leur amour (dans le futur) était tellement forte que l'embryon à traversé les époques^^

Par contre pour ton autre réflexion : euh, je dois avouer que tu me pose une colle. Tu fais des études de physique XD. On va dire que le temps est une chose malléable dans l'univers des sorciers et qu'il est possible de "sauter" quelques années.

Jespère en tout cas que cette histoire t'a plue malgré le dernier chapitre ^^ Merci aussi pour ta review

**Nini** :Merci de m'avoir suivi tout le long de cette petite fic ^^ ravie qu'elle t'ai plue

**Lola** : Thanks pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ai lu toutes mes histoires et que tu ai aimé, c'est vrai que la vie est courte mais les sorciers vivent quand même beaucoup plus longtemps que les moldus ^^

Bisous et a bientot

**Misty** : Alors, pour cette fic je ne pouvais pas expliquer le passage de la haine à l'amour tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas : quand ils vont dans le futur,leurs sentiments sont déjà la et s'imposent à eux donc ... pas besoin de disputes ou autre. Et quand il reviennent dans le présent, il sont tellement heureux de leur vie future qu'il ne pense plus au fait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Par contre c'est vrai que j'aurai pu développer sur Lucius. Je ferais peut-être un OS indépendant sur lui mais que tu pourra rattacher à l'histoire^^

Je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai quand même plu.

Bisous


End file.
